puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SiRenfield/TTGOMC Review: Anastasia'a Magical Wish Part 2
.......................AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! HOMURA TOLD KYUBEY NOT TO NO LONGER OFFER CONTRACTS AND KYUBEY IS IMMEDITALY LIKE "OKAY!"?! THAT IS LITERALLY THE MOST ***KING STUPIDEST THING I HAVE VER HEARD IN MY F- I'm terribly sorry, I forgot that I gave up on logic a long time ago. And even then, that opening was staged since I have nothing aganist Christina personally (oh great, we also have semi self-insertion),but I still think that this is the most ludicrous thing I've ever read in any fan fic. So here's everything that's wrong with this scene: #I'm apparently wrong about Rebellion since the Incubators were enslaved by Devil Homura at the end. Ypu can't even say that it's the main timeline since Witches are still there! Again: When does this take place?! #Incubators don't take ***ts from anybody. They don't care about human feelings and only perceive that their realtionship with humans is mutal. #Well congrats, Homura you indirectly caused the Heat Death of the Universe! :D. Seriously, isn't that why Magical Girls existed to begin with? #This is why I included that rant about Madoka Mary Sues altering reality so that it can have a "Happy Ending". Are we even still the same fandom here?!! Anastasia's Magical Wish Season 2 I will fight until I die (Season 2, Episode 1) but I will not capitalize anything except for the "i"s making it kind of an awkward title. "Stacey returns to her world, thinking that all of the witches are gone." "However, she gets ordered back to Earth, as a new Incubator, Tubey, is on the loose, creating magical girl after magical girl, and the magical girls are becoming witches." Incubators are a species that doesn't give a crap about human feelings? Noooooooooooo, really?! "Once she is back on Earth, she allies back up with Christine, Courtney, Madoka and Sayaka, while Mami and Homura leave Mitakihara to fight witches in Tokyo, taking the reborn Kyoko with them. In the end, Stacey declares that she will defeat witches until the day becomes one herself!" Spoiler Alert: This is very clumsy foreshadowing in case you ignored the OC description in Part 1 That's not you (Season 2, Episode 2) "When Christine encounters a witch named Yuki, she realizes that this is no ordinary witch: this is her mother! " "Christine, angered that Yuki hid the fact she was a Puella Magi from her, killed her and recieved her Grief Seed. Later, Christine and Christina talk to their dad about their mom being a Puella Magi and her death, so, to be with his wife (thinking she's in heaven), Go (Christine and Christina's dad) kills himself." Okay while this is beginning to be more like the real PMMM, I do have to question why the dad instantly belives them. "The next day, Stacey, Courtney, Madoka and Sayaka find Kyubey (who was in a dump) and confront him, along with Tubey, for contracting Yuki. Stacey also reveals she knew that Christine's mother was a witch all along." Just play the Dramatic Chimpunk again....actaully WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! You just said that she got angry because her mom was a Puella Magi without telling her! Not only does this make little to no sense with the Madoka universe, it doesn't make any sense in its own insanity. The Bonds of Puella Magia (Season 2, Episode 3) "After a month of grieving over her parents' deaths, Christine recovers and joins the other Puella Magi in fighting a witch named Beatrice." ((insert your own Umineko no Naku Koro Ni joke here)) "She seems to be a tough opponent, but they manage to defeat her anyway. However, all 5 of them fall. Before Stacey could die, Christine used the Greif Seed from Yuki's witch to cleanse her Soul Gem and revive her. Then, Christine, Courtney, Madoka and Sayaka all die and become witches right in front of Stacey!" That's right everyone, Stacey's friends, Madoka and Sayaka are all dead now! I'm honestly mixed about Madoka and Sayaka dying, since it once agains becomes closer to the original ,but on the other hand it's poorly executed (no pun intended). Also they all turn into Witches, so the apocalypse is near since Kriemhild Gretchen is coming....but she's defeated anyway even though it's literally impossible to defeat her! Madoka, Sayaka, Christine and Courtney: Witches now! (Season 2, Episode 4) Forced title is forced =_=. Also how did they turn into Witches? All we know is that Beatrice killed them, they didn't fall into despair. It's not like Mami turned into Candelero after she got bit by Charlotte. "When Homura, Mami and Kyoko return to the city and hear about Christine, Courtney, Madoka and Sayaka's deaths, Homura attempts to go back in time to change Madoka's fate,but Mami manged to stop her, saying that it's for the best. " "Stacey, Homura and Mami fight the witches and win, but all three of them are sad that their friends are goners." Seriously, why the ***k is Mami stopping Homura from going back in time?! If it's because the same thing that happened with Walpurgisnacht (karmic destiny and all) that's fine ,but the Transcript is "coming soon" so we don't know why other than: I Cannot Fight Any Longer (Season 2, Episode 5) "Homura and Mami recover from grieving over Madoka, Sayaka, Christine and Courtney's deaths, but Stacey doesn't. When she finally does, though, she confesses to Mami that '''she is the youngest Puelian on Earth." Because that's the first thing you do when you grieve over your BFFs' deaths! "Later, Stacey and Homura stay the night at Mami's home, and Homura and Mami witness Stacey suddenly die and become a witch!" Replay the Dramatic Chipmunk once again Stacey, The First Puelian Witch ('''THANK ULTIMATE MADOKA THIS IS FINALLY OVER!) Sweet Madokami, even when she turns into a Witch, she's still a Mary Sue! "Mami and Homura, while watching Stacey become a witch, realize she's the first Puelian to become a witch, and that all of the other Puelians have gone back to their world if it seems as though they're defeated. They fight her, but Stacey breaks Mami's Soul Gem in the middle of the fight, killing her." ...I won't directly say what it ,is but by the end of PMMSM you'll once again see that freaky coincidences between Stacey and Niji. "Angry that she's the last Puella Magi left," What?! What about the manga charcthers or anybody?! Not all Magical Girls are so-called "Puelians"! "Homura uses all of her powers to kill Stacey's witch, and Homura herself dies, too. The Puelian world becomes destoryed, with its people, now normal humans, scattered on Earth. Also, Tubey has disappeared, and witches still linger about. As Kyubey was about to set off to find girls to make contracts with, Christina stops him, saying that she wants to become a magical girl." SHE'S SEROIUSLY MAKING A CONTRACT AFTER HER SISTER DIED AFTER BECOMING A WITCH?! Also I know this is darker and closer to the original ,but this is way too dark. Unless Christina pulls a Madokami ex Machnima and resurrect everybody, I don't get this! I'm finally done with this, this is brining out more rage than neccesary and while this isn't like "My Immortal" vbad, this is probably one of the worst fan fics for Madoka Magica I have ever read. Now if Christina won't change it, fine, I'll ignore it. But this fan fic personifies everything wrong with Madoka Fan Fics *Mary Sues *Lack of contuinity *Either not dark at all or too dark even for Madoka standards And it doesn't even make any sense even for a stand alone story. I'll try to be more positive, while still taking influence from Channel Awesome ,but I clearly need to take a break and maybe even get back to work on PMMSM. Glad I got that off my chest SiRenfield (talk) 22:59, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts